1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guiding system for gasthroughput equipment with discharge to the free atmosphere, and more particularly to such systems used for motor drive elements.
2. Prior Art
Fabrication of such equipment from single-sheet steel, which is common in the trade, has numerous drawbacks consisting, on the one hand, in a great tendency toward corrosion and, on the other, in the high-wage manufacture of expansion chambers having long gas discharge channels as acoustical elements. Moreover, thin-walled sheet steel areas cause diaphragm effects and, thus, pass the accumulation of vibrations of their interior onto the environment as solid-bound sound. The change of materials from single-sheet steel to chromium steel was suitable for solving the corrosion problems, but not for the questions involving cost-effectiveness and sensitivity to vibrational stress. Only for very small internal combustion engines with very complex die-cast tools did the change to aluminum materials lead to limited solutions, because the thermal stability limit of this material continued to lead to permanent damages so that, for example, in the extensive field of automobile mufflers these experiments had to be deemed a failure. In particular, the dynamic stress on the internal chamber partitions, together with the increasing thermal load, led to destruction of the internal components, above all, of the acoustical elements. The change to ceramic materials led to similar permanent damages due to the brittleness of this material, in addition to the sensitivity to external impact stress. Thermostability problems exist even with these various materials, particularly with the simple ceramic materials which are of interest for this type of equipment, and also because of the sensitivity to dynamic stress directly on thin-walled ceramic areas.